I Need a Hero
by NMKK
Summary: Another post-ep for the season finale. I'm not the best at summaries, but I hope you all enjoy it. Read and review!


**Okay guys, this is my first SVU fic, so be gentle. I hope to do the finale justice. Please review. I would love to know what to work on! Thanks for reading!**

She felt his fingers wrap around her arm, and thought to herself it would leave a bruise. She went over the past 10 seconds in her mind and wondered to herself why she hadn't pulled her gun or been more aware of her surroundings. Then she realized that none of that mattered now because she had lost control of the situation and let him get the upper hand.

"Oh, you're gonna love this detective. I saw the look in your eyes when I was talking about the old lady" he said as he pushed her into her bedroom. He looked her up and down and said, "I know I am going to enjoy it. No offense to the old lady, but I like them without as many wrinkles." He moved closer to her and pushed down her blouse with the tip of his gun.

"Lewis, you won't get away with this again. Someone will find me and when they do, I will nail your ass to the wall." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Oh! I wouldn't use that as a threat detective. I might enjoy it." He got as close to her face as physically possible. "Now, get on the bed." He pushed her, and moved for a pile of rope on the floor. Just when his back was turned, she took the chance and hit him on the back of the head with the heel of her hand. He fell to the ground, and cried out in pain. She attempted to run away, but he reached out for her ankle causing her to fall forward.

"Nice try detective. I love it when they fight" he got up and hovered over her near her face. He held his gun by the barrel and struck her hard against the head with the end of it. "Maybe that will teach you some respect." He said stepping away from her.

She felt the blood dripping from the open wound on her temple. She closed her eyes forcefully in attempt to correct her blurred vision. Just as her eyes were opening again, she felt him grab a handful of her hair and pull her up from the floor. He forced her back onto the bed and tied her wrists to the bed. He got so close to her face, she could feel his breath against her neck. He traced her jaw line with his gun and said, "That's a nasty gash detective. Let me take a look at it." He slowly moved over to the side table and grabbed something, "You see detective, I hear that lemon juice is pretty good for cleaning things."

She turned her eyes to see him coming towards her with a knife and a lemon. She braced herself for the searing pain that she knew was coming. He slowly cut a wedge from the lemon and as the knife moved through the fruit, he let the juice drip into her head wound. She winced at the pain, and closed her eyes tightly. Just as that pain began to subside, she felt the chill of the knife pressed against her chest. He pressed it into her flesh and pulled it slowly. Her eyes shot open, and she cried out in pain. She looked into his cold eyes as he sliced through her skin several more times. Then he struck her again on the head with the blunt end of the knife.

"You know detective, I thought you would be more of a fighter." He said as he walked to the foot of the bed. She felt herself on the edge of consciousness, but she forced herself to stay awake. Just when she thought it was impossible to keep her eyes open, she heard the door to her apartment slam shut.

"Olivia? I brought some Chinese food and a bottle of wine. I was hoping we could watch a movie or something. No chick flicks though." He dropped everything on her counter. Brian Cassidy took in his surroundings, and immediately knew something was up. He saw eggs on the counter, and immediately knew something was up. He reached for the nearest weapon, which happened to be a chef's knife and put up his guard. He moved slowly and stealthily through the apartment, his mind racing with possibilities. He talked to Olivia about the case that she had been working, and he remembered that the sicko who they were investigating got out on bail. His heart began to race, and he gasped when he cracked the door to the bedroom and saw Olivia tied to the bed.

He fought the urge to rush over to her, and pushed the door open to see the man leaning against the wall.

"Nice of you to join us." Lewis said training his gun on Brian. "You know the good detective didn't tell me she was expecting you, but I am glad you could join us." He moved closer to Olivia and used his free hand to trace each button on her shirt. Olivia tried to hide her disgust, but she jumped at his touch.

"Listen prick, don't lay another hand on her." Brian moved to him, and waved the knife.

Lewis laughed and motioned for him to back away. "Haven't you ever hear the expression don't bring a knife to a gun fight?" he said aiming the gun directly at Brian's head.

"Yeah, I have, but I don't think the person who said that took into account that the person with the gun is a sniveling coward." As he said that, he dropped his knife and jumped for the gun and knocked it from his hand. It fell under the bed, and Lewis jumped on Brian and forced him to the ground. Brian reached for the gun, but as soon as he put his hand on it Lewis delivered a crippling blow to his temple. His vision blurred, but he remembered that he was fighting for Olivia, and he mustered the strength to grab the gun. He pushed it into Lewis' chest and pulled the trigger. As the sound of the shot resonated through the apartment, Brian jumped to his feet and rushed to Olivia's side.

"Bri…" Olivia croaked trying her best to turn to him.

"Olivia, It's ok. It's over." He gently stroked her arm. His heart sank when he took a closer look at the wounds on her head and chest. He quickly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called 911.

At the hospital, Olivia was treated for a concussion. She sat in her room recounting what she had just been through. She tried in vain to rest, and her mind raced with thoughts of what could have happened if Brian hadn't come. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She looked up to see Fin, Nick, and Amanda in the doorway with a box of some sort.

"Can we come in? We have gifts." Amanda said walking slowly towards her bed.

Olivia smiled and nodded slowly, "I was going to say no, but since you have gifts, I guess it's okay."

"How you feeling baby girl?" Fin said moving to her bedside.

"I have a headache from Hell, but other than that I'm okay." She smiled and looked at Nick.

"You know I may have been wrong about Cassidy. I guess he can come in handy sometimes, but don't tell him I said that." Nick said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor.

"I will make sure not to relay that message. So what's in the box?" she said looking to Amanda.

"We stopped by that bakery down the street from the precinct. We knew you were probably in need of some baked goods." Amanda said placing the box on the table beside Olivia's bed.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." She said trying to keep her composure.

"Well, we should leave you to rest, but I'm glad you are okay." Nick said giving her a small grin.

Each of them said their goodbyes and left her in peace. She was left to her thoughts again, and just as she felt herself drifting off to sleep she heard another knock at the door. Her eyes widened, and her heart started racing.

"Hi Liv."

**Okay… So I am really sorry about leaving it like this, but I want to know if people are interested before I continue. So… Leave your reviews and let me know what you are thinking. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
